


fit

by Christywalks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Goldsmith Hux, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Pining, Shara Bey's Ring, Soft Armitage Hux, Veteran Poe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “你的达默龙先生最近如何？”赫克斯叹了口气，咽下一句“并不是我的达默龙先生”。“他几天前又拿着那枚戒指来找我了。”赫克斯对着啤酒杯低声嘟囔，“第三次。”“那枚戒指——意思是他妈妈的结婚戒指？”赫克斯耸耸肩，而法斯玛吹了一声无比响亮的口哨。“老天啊，第三次？你们才认识几年？”“两年。”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	fit

Fit

“嘿，Hugs。早上好。”

赫克斯听到了门铃，也听到了这个拖着腔调的问候。他沉默咽下一声饱经折磨的叹息，这才缓缓起身，看向那个带着满脸灿烂笑容站在柜台前面的男人。

“达默龙，”他的语气大概不怎么顾客至上，好在对方从来没在意过，“你预约的取货日期是明天早上。我计划今天下午给你的——”

“嘘！”波·达默龙冲他挤眉弄眼做了个表情，然后朝旁边跨了一步。赫克斯这才发现他身后还站着个人，是个很年轻的棕发女孩，此刻正一脸好奇打量他。

“这是蕾伊，”波介绍道，用胳膊肘戳了戳女孩，“我们救助站的新同事。她问我认不认识靠谱的金匠，于是我就把她领到你这里来了。”

波的脸上写满“快夸奖我”，就差和他那条长尾柯基犬一样扒着柜台摇尾巴了。赫克斯无奈瞥他一眼，然后冲蕾伊伸出右手。“你好，我是赫克斯，”他着重念出自己的姓，不想让新顾客被波的玩笑带跑，“这家首饰店的主人。”

蕾伊伸出右手和他握了握，纤细的手异常有劲儿，而她好奇的目光也从赫克斯的脸转移到他粗糙的右手指尖。赫克斯知道自己的手并不漂亮，因多年操持工具打磨首饰而布满硬茧，再多护理都变不回原来的光滑皮肤。但他一直对自己的职业无比自豪——这是一份用辛勤付出换取回报的职业，他所得的一切都是靠他自己的努力赚来的，所以在他心里绝非不体面，无论他的父亲对此怎样轻蔑。

“很高兴认识你。实话说，你和我想象中完全不一样。”女孩讲的是出乎赫克斯意料的英式口音，难怪之前从没听波提起过——天知道波有多爱和赫克斯分享自己生活里各种琐事。

赫克斯挑起眉毛。“你以为我会是什么样子？”

“四五十岁，一把大胡子，穿着一件满是口袋的围裙。”蕾伊冲赫克斯夸张地点了点头，咧起嘴角露出同样灿烂的笑——莫非波招聘员工的必要条件就是要有灿烂笑容？——“而不是穿成这样。”

“这是我接待顾客的装扮。”赫克斯飞快低头扫了一眼自己身上熨烫笔挺的西装三件套，“很抱歉我长不出你形容的那种胡子，不过我可以保证我的工作室里有一条满是口袋的围裙——假如我必须靠这个才能证明我是个靠谱的金匠。”

“不，抱歉的是我。”蕾伊摇摇头，“那种画面太刻板印象了。我相信你肯定很靠谱，不然波不会向我推荐你。”

“这个当然，大家都知道我是个多么高要求的人。”波微笑着插话进来，而赫克斯强忍着没朝他投去白眼，把注意力转回蕾伊。

“所以，我能帮你什么？”

“哦，对。”蕾伊这才想起自己为什么要来首饰店，从裤子口袋里掏出一个小盒子递给赫克斯。他打开后发现里面是一枚款式非常老旧的金戒指，厚重的金环上面镶嵌着一颗两克拉大小的钻石。戒指因为常年缺乏护理而暗淡无光，最中间的钻石也脱落了，在黑天鹅绒的盒子里寂寞地转了半圈。“这是我妈妈的订婚戒指，你能不能帮我把钻石重新安回去，再清理一下？”

“当然可以。”这些对于赫克斯来说轻而易举，但对于订婚戒指，他必须问清楚，“很抱歉我多嘴问一句，你需要的只是简单的维护清理，还是说你对这枚戒指另有他用？”

“呃，”女孩的面颊突然涌上一抹红晕，低头打量赫克斯手里的首饰盒，“我……我或许以后会用它做点更有意义的事？但我猜现在没人喜欢这种款式的戒指了，对吧？”

赫克斯对蕾伊点点头：“怀旧复古的人总是有的，但这个款式的确不符合现在主流大众的审美了。不过，如果你想的话，我这里提供戒指私人订制服务——我可以使用这枚戒指原本的材料，也就是金子和钻石，重熔并设计出一枚你想要的款式。”

“真的？”蕾伊的眼睛立刻亮了起来，“什么样的款式都可以？”

”没错，而且只收取设计和手工费。”

“听起来棒极了，不过我需要再考虑考虑。”

赫克斯点点头，他很理解蕾伊的犹豫。一枚家族传下来的首饰并非只是稀有金属宝石的组合，更多承载了深重的情感意义。不是每个人都会舍得融化母亲的订婚戒指。

“想好之后可以给我打电话预约。”他从西装内侧口袋里掏出名片盒，取出一张递给蕾伊，“或者让达默龙跟我说一声也行，反正他总是来骚扰我。”

“没有总是，”波面对蕾伊满脸玩味难得略显窘迫，“而且也算不上骚扰，对吧？我知道你每次都很期待我来找你，Hugs。”

“你甚至能不念对我的名字。”

“那我宁愿被你当成骚扰，因为Hugs比赫克斯更适合你一百倍。”波嘴角微翘，冲赫克斯挤挤眼睛，“好了，我们不打扰你工作了。明天见。”

波说完便拽着蕾伊出门，出去之后还隔着窗户使劲摆了摆手。赫克斯当然没做出任何回应，但等他们的身影完全消失在马路对面之后才慢慢坐了回去，对着瞬间安静下来的店铺叹了口气。

***

“所以……”法斯玛仰头喝了一口啤酒，然后冲他挑挑眉毛，“柯基先生最近如何？”

“说真的，他有名字。你为什么不能用他的名字来称呼他？”赫克斯把啤酒杯举至嘴边，边翻白眼边喝了一口，但法斯玛的回答是咯咯笑了两声。两杯啤酒下肚后对方的脾气已经软化下来，从职场拼杀的高跟鞋女战士变为彻头彻尾的八卦爱好者。赫克斯有的时候真的无法决定他究竟喜欢还是无比痛恨这个喝得微醺的法斯玛。

“好吧，就按你说的来。你的达默龙先生最近如何？”

赫克斯叹了口气，咽下一句“并不是我的达默龙先生”。“他几天前又拿着那枚戒指来找我了。”赫克斯对着啤酒杯低声嘟囔，“第三次。”

“那枚戒指——意思是他妈妈的结婚戒指？”

赫克斯耸耸肩，而法斯玛吹了一声无比响亮的口哨。“老天啊，第三次？你们才认识几年？”

“两年。”确切来说，波·达默龙第一次走进赫克斯的首饰店铺是两年前的感恩节前夕。他赶在赫克斯当天打烊十分钟前冲进店，问赫克斯能不能立刻帮他把一枚戒指改大一点；等赫克斯严厉拒绝他之后，他毫无羞耻地扒着柜台不放手，还给赫克斯讲了一个感人肺腑的爱情故事。故事总结一下就是波感觉自己遇到了此生真爱，而他的真爱突然邀请他回老家一起过感恩节，于是他想趁节日当着对方的家人的面求婚。

“求你了，真的求求你了，花三倍的价格我都能接受。”

通常赫克斯不是那么没有原则的人，来他店里的所有顾客都必须预约，因为他拒绝以质量为代价赶工赚钱。但或许波的故事触动了他，又或许只是那双小狗一样可怜又明亮的深色眼睛实在让人无法拒绝，赫克斯最终答应了波，花费下班休息的时间帮他当场改好了戒指尺寸，甚至只收了两倍的钱。

当时他觉得自己这辈子只需要应对一次如此难缠的顾客，毕竟，波自己都说了，那是他的此生挚爱。赫克斯怎么也没想到就在圣诞节前他在咖啡店无意中撞上波，对方的笑容里一点没有刚订婚的幸福感。正好咖啡店排队漫长，于是赫克斯又听了一个故事，这次是催人泪下：波和他当时的男友的确回了老家，但在波能掏出戒指单膝跪下之前，他的男友与高中时的初恋久别重逢，从此老房子着火一发不可收拾。波甚至没捞到吃感恩节大餐，立刻买机票灰溜溜逃了回来。

“我真的以为他是我的命中注定。”赫克斯喝的枫糖玛奇朵有多甜，波脸上的表情就有多苦涩，“但当他在街上撞见初恋的时候，我看着他的表情……我就知道我的那枚戒指给不出去了。”

“我还记得你说这是你母亲的戒指？”赫克斯对那枚戒指印象深刻。非常简约的设计，一圈略宽的白金，朴实无华没有任何花纹雕刻，只在中间镶嵌了一枚很小但明度很高的钻石。若非尺寸的确更适合女性佩戴，赫克斯还以为这是枚男性的婚戒。

“是。”波沮丧地点点头，“我妈妈把它留给我，所以我希望能给一个对的人。”

这句话听起来背后又有一个感人肺腑、催人泪下的故事，于是赫克斯当即表示他还有的忙，必须赶紧回去了。波很通情达理，没有继续缠他，但很快他们几天后就又在这家咖啡店撞见了，接下来第三次，第四次……赫克斯逐渐了解到波是个退伍军人，和他妈妈一样都曾在空军服役，现在运营一家遗弃宠物救助站。他自己领养了一只滚圆的长尾柯基，有个滑稽的名字叫BB-8，同样也是救助站的吉祥物。赫克斯在波热情邀请下去救助站参观了一次，结果和一只胖墩墩的橘猫看对了眼，从此彻底和波扯上了关系。

所以当波一年后第二次赶在赫克斯下班前冲进首饰店，问他能不能给那枚戒指紧急保养清洁的时候，赫克斯什么都没说，只冲他翻了个硕大的白眼。这次压根用不着波讲述故事，他早就听说了波和他这一任男友的初遇：波手里的BB-8与对面走来的男人牵在手里的金毛友好互动起来，怎么都不愿分开，两个主人只能干脆站在街边闲聊，聊着聊着就聊出了好感，互换了手机号。

赫克斯对此评论是非常《101忠犬》，而且他从来没喜欢过那个动画片。波只是满脸傻笑，说这个人绝对是他的命中注定。

这一次，波终于体验了一回单膝下跪，他妈妈的戒指也在对方手指上成功停留了一个星期。一个星期后对方把戒指还给他，说自己还没准备好步入婚姻殿堂，然后带着金毛搬离了这里。波没了未婚夫，BB-8也没了玩伴，赫克斯被迫从每天一杯咖啡变为每天两杯，因为波每天下班后都会带着一杯咖啡来首饰店和他聊一会儿。赫克斯看看他湿漉漉的圆眼睛，再看看BB-8湿漉漉的圆眼睛，不仅没有半点同情心，还毫不客气命令波下次多给他的咖啡里加点枫糖。

“所以，两年里就遇到了三次真爱？”法斯玛表情是十足的嘲讽，用鼻子冷哼了一声，“他的生命可真丰富多彩。”

“或许有人就是这样吧。”赫克斯再次耸了耸肩，“而且实话说，这样的人越多，我们这个行业越好做。”

“是啊，要人人都和你一样，遇到感情畏手畏脚，宁愿躲在被子里失眠也不把真心话说出口，那你们这个行业里的人早就都饿死了。”法斯玛满是调侃的回答换来赫克斯在桌子下面一脚踢上她的小腿。她立刻用十厘米尖头高跟鞋踢了回来，然后冲赫克斯挑挑眉：“说真的，这次又是谁？我真的很好奇达默龙经历两次失败后还会对谁动心。”

“是他们动物救助站的一个员工。”赫克斯仔细回想他上次遇到对方的场景，“名叫芬恩，也是个退伍军人。一开始只是志愿者，但达默龙被他的工作热情打动了，主动给了正式职位。”

“好吧，我能想象到这两个人有多志同道合。”法斯玛皱了皱鼻子，就好像这是件多么可怕的事，“有过相同的服役经历，又都对动物怀抱无限热情——唔，说不定事不过三，这次就成了。”

“谁知道呢。”赫克斯垂眼凝视泛着白沫的啤酒，仰起头来几口喝干，然后示意酒保再来一杯，“反正我有钱赚就够了。”

***

“嘿，Hugs。”一成不变的问候，一成不变的灿烂笑容，只不过这次和赫克斯打招呼的还有扒在柜台边上蹿下跳的BB-8。赫克斯假装没听到波给起的那个蠢名字，特意从柜台后面绕出来，蹲下身揉了揉柯基的耳朵。小狗兴奋得不停喘气，尾巴在身后摇得比螺旋桨还用力，而在他们头顶波发出一连串低笑。

“我真不明白BB为什么这么喜欢你。他通常对人很友好，但他真的特别、特别喜欢你。还有生姜小姐也是，明明脾气古怪得见人就挠，唯独让你随便摸。”

“她叫米莉森。”赫克斯仰头冷冷瞥了波一眼。

“我还是觉得‘生姜小姐’这个名字更符合她的性格，不过你是主人，你说了算。”波好脾气地露出微笑，“不过我感觉你对待宠物很有一套，真的不愿来我们那里当志愿者吗？”

“我没时间。再说了，我以为在你们那里工作的人必须满面笑容才行？”

“或许别人是靠亲和力赢得动物的信任，但我觉得你板着脸也可以——是你气场的原因，Hugs，连猫也不敢当你的老大。”

赫克斯哼了一声，从地上站直身体，任凭BB-8扒着他的裤腿想往他身上跳。“你究竟是来这里动员我从事另一份职业，还是来取你的东西？”

“这不是这几天忙得厉害，没能和你一起喝咖啡聊天嘛。”波露出无辜微笑，而赫克斯又哼了一声，从柜台后面取出波几天前送来的那个小盒子。波道了一声谢，直接抓起盒子塞进裤子口袋。

“怎么，对我这么放心，甚至不检查一下？”

“我相信你的水平。”波咧了咧嘴角，紧接着轻轻叹了一口气，轻得几乎无法捕捉。面对赫克斯扬起来的眉毛，他的笑容很勉强：“赫克斯，我真的希望这次能成功。芬恩——我真的感觉他就是那个对的人。”

“祝你好运。”赫克斯出于礼貌才回了这样一句，但波立刻对他露出感激的笑，眼角温暖地皱起。

“多谢，Hugs，天知道我现在需要所有能攒到的运气——啊，对了，我觉得你很快就会收获一个新客户。”

“蕾伊？”赫克斯想起昨天那个女孩脸颊上的红晕，“莫非你们的救助站很快就要好事成双了？”

“她没对我细说，但我觉得她也有求婚的打算，虽然我并不知道对方是谁。她昨天空闲的时候一直在问我戒指的事，我还偷偷瞥到她用手机搜各种戒指的图片。”

“我最近正好没什么单子，所以假如她决定好了，下周就能拿到新的戒指。”

“太好了，我一会就去告诉她。”波微笑着回答，“我感觉这件事对她来说非常重要。她在很小的时候父母就分开了——你也看到那枚戒指的状况了——所以能做一枚新戒指也有种开始自己全新生活的意味吧。”

又是一个感人肺腑的故事，而经过两年后，赫克斯已经不再惊讶于波能轻而易举打听到其他人私生活的能力。波就像太阳一样——赫克斯忍不住想起那个寓言故事——所有人都会被他的温暖热情深深吸引，不由自主敞开心胸。就连赫克斯自己有时也不能幸免，早在一年前就把自己为什么会搬来美国开首饰店一股脑全说了出来。或许他是因为波带来的那杯咖啡驱散了一天的辛劳，又或许他只是有点孤独，希望在这个陌生且庞大的国家，能够有除了法斯玛之外的人知道他的过去。

无论如何，他说了，而波的表情也的确随着他的讲述逐渐柔软，眼睛又黑又亮，在那些赫克斯自己也忍不住声音沙哑的部分闪烁泪光。他们之后再也没提起过这些，但赫克斯能感觉到波对自己的态度越来越随和了，他们从经常在咖啡店碰到的老板与客人变成了……朋友。至少赫克斯自己是这样认为的，他也从没和波确认过他们的关系究竟如何。

“的确。”他下意识摸了摸自己右手中指上那枚戒指，注意到波的目光同样被吸引过来。那是他来到美国当金匠学徒之后亲手打造的第一枚戒指，其实只是个非常简单的金环，但对当时的赫克斯却意味着一切。现在他只有在特别多愁善感的早晨才会选择戴上它，而波是为数不多知道这枚戒指背后故事的人。“我完全明白开始全新生活是一种怎样的感受。看在你的面子上，如果蕾伊需要，我可以给她打个折。”

“多谢，Hugs，但打折就算了。”波笑着说，“蕾伊父母的婚姻虽然不怎么完美，但你赚的也是辛苦钱。让你打折我于心不忍。”

对上波的笑容，赫克斯抿起嘴点点头，没再说什么。波在柜台前逗留了一会，和他抱怨了好一阵最近这几天突然涌入救助站的大批可怜动物，直到下一名顾客推门进来才带着不断哀鸣的BB-8离开。

***

蕾伊当天下午就通过电话和赫克斯定下了预约时间，并且在下周一准时抵达店铺。经过一整个周末，她已经想好了怎样处理那枚订婚戒指，甚至很贴心地给赫克斯画了草图。

“我想让你把这枚戒指做成对戒，一枚男款一枚女款，然后把钻石镶在女款的上面。这样可以吗？”

“技术上当然没问题，但这里的金子有限，做出来两枚戒指会很窄。我可能要酌情添一些金子进去，所以会额外收费。”

“你看着办就好，只要能把这枚戒指变成对戒。”蕾伊的脸颊又有些发红，“他——他是个孤儿，不知道自己的家族来历，所以我想和他分享这枚戒指，也意味着分享我家族的历史。”

年轻女孩的话质朴却触动人心，而赫克斯忍不住露出难得的真诚笑容。“我一定会尽我所能。”

“那我就交给你了。”蕾伊把首饰盒放在柜台上，“对了，你这里除了戒指之外也能修补其他类型的首饰吗？”

“只要是金属的就可以。是怎样的首饰？”

“一枚发髻梳，家族传下来很古老的那种。”蕾伊比划了一下大小，然后脸上露出无可奈何的神情，“我表哥这个周末在家里大发脾气，把我祖母的遗物摔坏了。那是我姑妈最最珍贵的东西，现在母子俩正冷战呢。”

赫克斯努力控制住自己抽搐的眉毛。“听起来没问题，但最好拿给我亲自看一眼，或者有照片也可以。”

“好极了，我一会就给那个白痴发信息。”蕾伊翻了个白眼，“要不是我告诉他首饰摔坏了能修，他估计还躲在地下室哭呢。”

听起来是那种非常棘手的顾客，条件特别多而且极度情绪化。但赫克斯已经答应了，断然不会反悔。他只能微笑目送蕾伊离开，并在心里决定假如这个表哥真的很难缠，那他就把一切错都怪在波的头上。

***

“蕾伊的戒指如何了？”几天后，当他们早上习惯性在咖啡店碰头的时候，波这样微笑着问。

“我觉得我更关心你的戒指如何了。”赫克斯的舌头被咖啡烫了一下，但他拒绝在波面前犯蠢，依旧面不改色。

波听了他的问题脸上笑容未变，但肉眼可见得暗淡了许多，仿佛一颗蒙尘许久的钻石。“我……我也说不清，Hugs。”他叹了口气，低头看着自己的鞋尖。

“这有什么好说不清的？那是一枚求婚戒指，达默龙，要么你送出去了，要么没有。”

“我还没找到合适的机会。”波声音微哑，“而且……而且我逐渐觉得或许芬恩并不是那个人。”

“什么？”这下赫克斯真的瞠目结舌、顾不得自己看起来有多蠢了，“你不是几天前还信誓旦旦——”

“我知道。”波飞快打断赫克斯的质疑，眉心挤出一道少见的纹路，赫克斯从没见过他如此焦虑迷茫的样子，“我以为芬恩就是我的命中注定，因为我们两个真的太像了，无论是生活经历还是兴趣爱好都一模一样。我甚至能想象到我们在一起之后的生活会多简单、多快乐，可是……”

“等等。”赫克斯突然意识到波这番话里一个致命问题，“什么叫你们在一起之后？”

“咳，”波清了清嗓子，有些不好意思地抬起眼，“我或许，可能，大概，一直没向他表白？”

“——噗。”赫克斯把半口滚烫的咖啡直接喷了出来，还好他反应够快，伸手遮住了嘴，因此遇难的只有他的衬衣袖口。波被他的反应吓了一跳，立刻抓起赫克斯的手腕，用纸巾使劲擦咖啡渍，但熨烫得雪白的袖口已经染上斑斑点点的黄褐色，无论怎样都擦不掉了。

“行了，别管这个。”赫克斯不耐烦地扯了扯自己的手腕，波却死活不撒手，还在那里一个劲地擦，边擦边摇头惋惜，“什么叫你还没向他表白？”

“我以为我们之间心有灵犀，不需要我说出那句话。”波的眼睛一直死死落在赫克斯的手腕上，拒绝抬起来和他对视，脸颊也有些泛红，“怎么说呢，就是那种很对的感觉，我看着他的时候知道他肯定和我心意相通。”

“但你没有告诉他，他也没告诉你。”

波点点头。“所以我现在很纠结该不该向他求婚，毕竟……”

“毕竟芬恩甚至不是你男朋友，你却想把他变成未婚夫——等等，你确定他喜欢男人吗？”

波又咳嗽了一声，脸颊红得更厉害了。赫克斯终于把手腕扯了回来，却觉得波因为刚拿过咖啡杯所以热得出奇的手指仿佛在上面烫了几道印子。“我……我猜应该吧。所以你觉得我该直接问他，还是……？”

“这是你的决定，达默龙，我绝对不会在这种事上给任何人出主意。”赫克斯的语气斩钉截铁，但看着波沮丧的神情又稍微软化了一点，“不过连法斯玛也觉得第三次说不定就成了。”

“什么，法斯玛也知道了？”波猛地抬起头，表情是十足的惊恐。赫克斯忍不住在心底窃笑几声。波和法斯玛并不熟，只偶尔一起喝过几杯，但每次都以波烂醉如泥摔进桌子下面告终，事后胆战心惊问赫克斯从哪里认识这么一个猛人。

“是啊，所以等你们策划单身汉派对的时候别忘叫上她，不然她真的会用十厘米尖头高跟鞋踹烂你的蛋。”

***

波求婚这件事暂时告一段落。虽然赫克斯心里还有些惦念，但他这几天最要紧的事是尽快帮蕾伊设计出对戒。前期准备其实比真正做手工活更花时间，他先在电脑上用建模软件设计了几种款式，渲染过后通过邮件发给蕾伊。

蕾伊花了整整两天时间纠结，最终选了最简洁大方的那款——也是赫克斯私心最喜欢的一款。男款就是最简单的金环，宽度略粗一些，女款更细，金环上镶嵌钻石。但经典的才是永恒的，最重要的是一枚家传戒指变为两人的爱情象征，而蕾伊的选择也证明了这点。

这样款式简洁戒指制作起来非常简单，但赫克斯依旧用他最高水平的工艺与耐心细细打磨这两枚对戒。他把自己关在工作室一忙就是一下午，3D打印模具，熔金，脱模，打磨成型，固定钻石，抛光，再打磨，再抛光……几个小时之后两枚闪闪发亮的戒指终于出现在眼前。赫克斯长舒一口气，用镊子把对戒小心翼翼放在早就准备好的首饰盒里，然后在水槽旁用市面上能买到的最强力肥皂使劲洗去指尖的污垢。

等把指甲缝也彻底刷干净之后，他从口袋里掏出静音的手机，快速浏览过去几小时里错过的消息。法斯玛非常了解他的工作时间，在几分钟前才给他发了一条，问他要不要下班后喝一杯；此外波和蕾伊都给他发了信，说他们的救助站今晚举办了一个派对，问他愿不愿意来。赫克斯思考片刻，觉得没必要拒绝免费食物与酒精，于是回复可以，又问波能不能带法斯玛一起来。波当然立刻同意。

[你的戒指我正好完成了，我可以顺便带去派对。]——他想了想又给蕾伊追加了一条。

[天呐！！！真的吗！！！太谢谢你了，我等不及看到它们了！！！！]——这是蕾伊的回答。

如果可以，赫克斯真想换身衣服再去派对，因为他觉得自己身上的西装三件套有些格格不入。但他的公寓与波提供的地址恰好在相反的方向，时间已经来不及了。于是他在临走前干脆脱下背心，扯掉领带，又解开衬衣最上面的两个扣子，刻意营造出休闲西装的氛围，这才抓起装有对戒的首饰盒，出门拦出租。

派对举办地址是波的公寓，虽然赫克斯之前从没来过，但他听对方描述过无数次——关系亲近的邻居，糟糕吝啬的房东，虽然离救助站很远但地铁口就在几步远。赫克斯衷心希望住在这幢楼里的邻居的确足够喜欢波，因为他刚从出租车下来就听到从三楼窗户飘出来的音乐。

他本以为门铃会被音乐彻底掩盖掉，但只等了片刻就有人猛地拉开门。“Hugs！”出现在门后的是波又惊又喜的脸，双眼闪闪发亮，嘴角差点咧到耳根。赫克斯对他点点头，并且在波伸出手来想拥抱他时向后退了一步，然后蹲下身抱住从波双腿之间兴奋冲出来的BB-8。

“你们两个关系这么好，我真的要嫉妒了。”波笑着俯身抓住BB-8的颈圈，把人来疯的柯基拖进门里，然后示意赫克斯也进来。他们两个的面孔及其危险地凑在一起，赫克斯能清晰嗅到对方须后水的清新味道。他只希望自己闻起来不那么糟，毕竟他在工作室里和各种化学试剂大汗淋漓打了一下午的交道。

“蕾伊来了吗？”他进门后立刻问道。首饰盒在西装内侧口袋沉甸甸像个炸弹，他希望赶紧送到主人手里，看到蕾伊的反应。首饰匠这份工作最吸引他的自然是设计以及精心完美每一处细节，但客人打开首饰盒那一刻脸上纯粹的喜悦和幸福感是非常难得的成就感。

“她在阳台上呢。”波指向屋内，“我刚才听好像是在给一个亲戚打电话。”

估计就是那个过于情绪化的表哥。赫克斯撇了撇嘴，顺着波手指的方向穿过公寓。除了他们之外芬恩也在，还有一个叫罗丝的亚裔女孩，但赫克斯和她不是特别熟。赫克斯冲他们礼貌地点点头，继续前往阳台。

“——你不来就等着后悔吧！”

他在接近阳台时听到蕾伊一声沮丧的嘶吼，推开门后看到对方正恶狠狠戳手机屏幕，显然刚挂断电话。赫克斯沉默等待片刻，等蕾伊自行抬起头。棕发女孩原本一脸愤怒，看到他之后整张脸瞬间舒展开来，露出一个硕大的笑容。

“这不是我今晚最想见到的人嘛！”

“晚上好，蕾伊。”赫克斯不再耽误时间，立刻从口袋里取出首饰盒。阳台光线昏暗，但蕾伊打开首饰盒之后脸上惊喜的笑容比白天的太阳更明亮，而当她抬起头来望向赫克斯的时候，他清晰看到她眼底晶莹的泪花。

“太谢谢你了，赫克斯。”她颤抖着道了一句谢谢，然后不由分说冲过来紧紧搂住赫克斯，把眼泪蹭在他的衣服上。赫克斯被她用力一撞，感觉肺都要飞出来了，片刻后抬起僵硬的手，轻轻拍了拍她的后背。

“这是我的工作。”他冲蕾伊露出微笑，“不过，还是祝你好运。”

“谢谢。”蕾伊吸了吸鼻子，把首饰盒珍重地塞进裤子口袋里。

等赫克斯从阳台回到起居室时，他发现法斯玛已经到了，正和波不知道在聊什么。她见到他之后立刻大步走过来，对他轻声耳语：“亲爱的阿米蒂奇，我还以为你放了我的鸽子，把我留给这么一群‘小’人物呢。”法斯玛说的小当然是身高上的，毕竟她还穿着高跟鞋，甚至比赫克斯都高了一个头，更别提蕾伊和波他们。赫克斯瞥她一眼，伸手从桌上拎起一瓶啤酒，希望能堵住她刻薄的嘴。

派对虽然人数不多，但胜在参与的人性格都很闹腾，你一言我一语叫得很开心；至于不愿意一起闹腾的人——波准备的啤酒还有零食也都和赫克斯的口味。他舒服瘫在沙发上，边喝啤酒边笑着听法斯玛给其他人讲述她在时尚杂志当编辑遇到的各种比《穿普拉达的恶魔》更夸张的故事。

听众动不动发出惊呼与爆笑，而赫克斯透过微醺的双眼注视法斯玛神采飞扬的侧脸，思绪不由回到十多年前。那时他们还只是怀揣梦想的中学生，学校里两个特立独行的异类；赫克斯渴望脱离父亲的束缚，追求自己的珠宝设计梦，而法斯玛则励志打入时装界，成为名留青史的服装设计师。他们最终没能携手走进圣马丁，而是一起逃到大洋彼岸，从零开始朝自己的梦想拼搏。十几年后法斯玛的梦想已经成功了一半，而赫克斯的……

“嘿，Hugs，一个人躲在这里做什么？”突然凑过来的身影打断他的思绪，赫克斯抬眼看到波拎着一瓶喝了一半的啤酒站在他面前，低头看着他。波的眼皮半垂下来，睫毛又长又翘，配合上嘴角边的一抹微笑，看起来无比放松。自从把那枚戒指第三次送过来，波就像上了发条一样一直紧绷着，赫克斯很高兴看到对方终于不一直想着那件事了。

“谁躲着了？我不过听够了法斯玛的那些故事。”他拍了拍身旁的空位，波立刻坐下来，伸腿搭在咖啡桌上。BB-8从另一个房间一路小跑过来，跳上两人中间的沙发。赫克斯伸手去抚摸它，却和波的手在半空撞了个正着。对方的手指依旧热得吓人，炙烤着赫克斯和他贴在一起的那一小块皮肤，并且从手指一路传遍全身。赫克斯知道自己的脸肯定红了，但他努力告诉自己，这是因为酒精，他连喝了好几瓶啤酒才会这样，而不是——而不是——

蕾伊突然很大声地清了清嗓子。赫克斯有些茫然地抬起头，发现棕发女孩一脸紧张站在起居室中央，而音响里播放的的音乐也不知什么时候变成了一首舒缓情歌。“各位，请给我几分钟时间，我有件事想要告诉你们——告诉芬恩。”

哦，不。赫克斯内心顿时升起一阵不安，完全明白蕾伊想说什么。他甚至不敢看波的表情，心虚地扯开手，把突然变得僵硬冰冷的手指塞进BB-8热乎乎的肚子下面。

“芬恩，我……我其实准备了很多话，整整五分钟的稿子，但到了这一刻我还是不知道该怎样向你表达我的感受。”蕾伊有些颤抖的声音传入赫克斯的耳朵，而身旁波似乎倒吸一口气，“我只想告诉你，自从我们相遇的那一刻，我的生命就彻底被你改变了。你是我这辈子见过的最善良、最热情的人。你明明经历过那么多糟糕的事，却依然能如此无私地爱这个世界，所以我无可救药地爱上了你。我知道我们在一起的时间不长，你或许没想过这些，可我连一秒都不想再浪费——我想和你在一起，永远、永远在一起。所以……”她从口袋里掏出赫克斯给她的首饰盒，慢慢单膝跪下，然后对坐在沙发上用手背使劲擦眼泪的芬恩微笑着问，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

芬恩回答前的那几秒差点让赫克斯窒息——不因为别的，只因为身旁同样变得无比沉默的波。但几秒后芬恩颤抖着说出“我愿意”，而整个公寓因为罗丝的尖叫以及法斯玛的口哨彻底炸开。蕾伊在喧闹中把男款那枚戒指小心翼翼戴在芬恩的左手无名指上，两个人紧紧抱在一起，又哭又笑；而他们也很快被罗丝从地板上扯起来，三个人抱成一团，就连法斯玛也满脸笑容送上祝福。

然而这些对赫克斯来说只是背景，因为此时此刻，他眼中唯一能看到的只有波因震惊而凝固的侧脸。那个放松温暖的笑早已消失殆尽，波侧头凝视着抱在一起的两个人，嘴唇轻轻抖了几下，然后发出一声极轻的苦笑。

“波……”赫克斯想说点安慰的话，却找不出半个词，因为事到如今他还能说什么？他知道波早就准备好了向芬恩求婚，可他同样也亲自制作了蕾伊向芬恩求婚的戒指——波当然也知道，毕竟是他把蕾伊介绍给赫克斯的。赫克斯明明只是个为了谋生赚钱的手艺人，可波的表情却让他产生无法克制的罪恶感，就好像他是蕾伊的帮凶，一起策划了这场令波心碎的求婚。

“我……我没事，赫克斯。”完蛋了，波甚至不用那个愚蠢的外号了，可见他的心情真的糟糕到了极点。赫克斯注视着波冲他摇摇头，深吸一口气从沙发上站起身，准备走过去恭喜他的两位好友。

耶稣基督万福玛丽亚——赫克斯并不是信教的人，可他此刻却在心里疯狂祈求宇宙里的各种神明，希望整个公寓突然停电，楼上天然气爆炸了，又或者干脆来场地震，好让波避免如此痛苦。兴许他祈求得过于专注，公寓的门突然被无比粗暴地敲响了，在喧闹之中也听得一清二楚。

“我去开！”波立刻转身大步走过去，身影怎么看都像在逃跑。法斯玛趁机回头瞥向赫克斯，虽然一个词都没说，但她的眼神以及高高挑起的眉毛清楚明白地在问：“这他妈究竟是怎么一回事？！”

然而赫克斯没能来得及回应她，因为片刻后无比沉重的脚步声闯进客厅，一个浑身挂满黑色的高个子男人冲了进来，完全不理会其他任何人，只对着依旧和芬恩抱在一起的蕾伊愤怒地嘶吼了一句：“你答应了会等我来！！！”

“你自己来晚了又不能怪我！！！”蕾伊同样大声吼了回去，起居室顿时被各种大喊大叫彻底淹没。赫克斯决定这个人大概就是蕾伊的白痴表哥，而法斯玛也钻过来占据了波之前的位置，手里抓着两瓶啤酒。

“喝。”她把其中一瓶塞进赫克斯的手里，“现在是个把自己彻底灌醉的好时机。”

赫克斯完全同意。

***

接下来整整一周赫克斯都在躲着波。当然，他的首饰店就在那里，没法连夜搬走，但他可以控制住自己不去咖啡店，也不给波主动发信息。波的情绪的确糟糕透了，因为他在过去一周里也没有来店里找赫克斯，或者给他主动发信息。或许他还在生赫克斯的气，怪他没有把蕾伊戒指的事告诉他。赫克斯觉得他的愤怒非常合理。

“我觉得我们以后可能再也不会和达默龙以及他的小人物朋友们一起喝酒了。”周五的晚上，他在酒吧里这样对法斯玛说。他的本意是调侃，放松氛围，可说出来之后语气却异常消沉。法斯玛瞥他一眼，也叹了口气。

“可惜。我真的挺喜欢他们几个，虽然绝大多数时候过于乐观，但相处起来挺愉快的。”她冲赫克斯露出半个微笑，“天知道我和一个苦瓜脸喝太多酒之后需要调节。”

赫克斯知道她在开玩笑，但还是不免感到些许恐慌。法斯玛是他唯一的朋友，假如她也离他而去，那么在美国——不，在这个地球上他就真真正正孤身一人了。

“放心，我不会丢下你不管，无论你的脸色有多糟糕。”法斯玛在桌子下面踢他一脚，“只不过……达默龙那边真的无可挽回了？”

“谁知道。”赫克斯灌了一口酒，把脸藏在玻璃杯后面，“他从来没有隔这么久不骚扰我。”

他以为法斯玛还会调侃他几句，像往常那样告诉他真的应该把头从沙子里拔出来，但他的金发朋友却拍了拍他的胳膊，非常真诚地说：“我很抱歉，阿米蒂奇。”

“没——没什么可抱歉的。”他垂眼凝视自己的酒杯，“本来就是不存在的东西，从来不属于我。”

“我只觉得达默龙是个天大的傻瓜。”

“我只觉得我损失了一个天大的客户。”赫克斯听到自己干巴巴的回复，“要是他就此一蹶不振，决定彻底放弃婚姻念头可怎么办？”

半个多小时后他回到公寓楼下，从口袋里翻钥匙，血液里的酒精让他的手微微颤抖，眼神也不怎么好使。他刚把钥匙对准锁孔，街道上突然传来一阵脚步声，还非常恰好地停在他身后。想起那些被深夜抢劫的新闻，赫克斯顿时毛骨悚然，整个人僵在门口。但很快一阵熟悉的叫声传入耳朵，片刻后BB-8欢快地撞上他的腿，扑腾着求抚摸。但赫克斯头一次没立刻蹲下身摸这只柯基，而是非常、非常慢地转过身，对上柯基主人在昏暗路灯下不甚清晰的脸。

“达、达默龙？”赫克斯的嗓子有点哑，但语气很戒备，“你怎么在这里？”

波隔着几步远注视了他一会，然后：“我不是在跟踪你。我甚至不知道你住在这里。”

“老天。”赫克斯翻了个白眼，“当然，我有什么好跟踪的？”说着他终于拧开了公寓楼的门锁，“我忙了一天，要上楼休息了，还是说——”

BB-8立刻替主人做出选择，从赫克斯腿边蹿进门缝。赫克斯只得追上去，听到波的脚步声也跟在身后走进门。他租住在一楼，因此没几步就进了家门。BB-8继续在黑漆漆的房间里乱窜，赫克斯觉得他听到米莉森一声愤怒的吼叫，但他现在完全没心情去理会一猫一狗，因为波就站在他的身后，在寂静的黑暗中连呼吸心跳都能清楚察觉，仿佛从未离他如此近。他立刻打开门厅的灯，但昏黄灯光下波带着胡茬的脸感觉起来却更真实了——就好像这一切并非只是赫克斯的幻想，波真真切切就站在他的门厅。

“请进，不用脱鞋。”进他公寓的人当然要脱鞋，连法斯玛都不能例外，但赫克斯心底的愧疚感让他没法开口这样要求。波的沉默近乎怪异，一向开朗坦然的脸也死死板着，透不出半点情绪。赫克斯有些沮丧地叹了口气，随即嗅到自己呼吸里的酒精味，顿时嫌弃地皱起眉。“呃，你随意，我得——”

“赫克斯。”又来了，波又在无比正式地叫他的名字。赫克斯本以为自己很讨厌Hugs这个外号，可他现在却巴不得波赶紧这样叫他一声。可一向善解人意的波完全没体会到他的心情，而是继续用那双黑漆漆的眼睛严肃地盯着他，“赫克斯，我真的很抱歉——”

“你究竟有什么好道歉的？”赫克斯猛地转头看向他，拧起眉头。大幅度动作令半醉的他一阵头晕，他靠在墙上，使劲眨眨眼，想把波看得更清楚些。“说真的，达默龙，你究竟在道什么歉？”

而波竟然胆敢露出疑惑的神色。“你……你过去几天一直没来咖啡店，我还以为你暂时不想见到我。”

“我暂时不想见到你？我以为——我以为你不想见到我！我以为你在生我的气。”

波的眼睛缓缓眨了一下，而赫克斯只觉得自己的呼吸卡在喉咙里，因为——因为这是他最喜欢看到的样子，波像这样抬起眼睛透过睫毛看向他。“我从来没有生过你的气，赫克斯。无论发生了什么，你都没有做错任何事。相反，我应该感谢你没有把我的计划透露给任何人，不然……”他苦笑一声，“那天晚上会尴尬到死。”

这点赫克斯完全同意，幸亏除了他之外没人知道波打算向芬恩求婚。“那你为什么一直没来店铺找我，也没给我发信息？”

“因为我以为你不想再见我了。”波低声说，“我觉得你肯定受够了我们这场闹剧——尤其是我，一次又一次在求婚这么重要的事上出丑。”

“我的确觉得你应该在求婚这种事上再慎重些，但我说过了，这是你的人生选择，我不该也绝对不会有任何意见。”赫克斯揉了揉太阳穴，觉得这番谈心让他的头晕得更厉害了，“不过这次既然没把戒指给出去，也就不算数吧。希望你下次运气能好一点。”

说着，他把自己从墙上撑起来，想立刻冲去卫生间抱着马桶吐一会。但波的手却突然拽住他——那只该死的、无论什么时候都热得吓人的手隔着一层衬衣紧紧箍住赫克斯的胳膊。赫克斯不得不控制住自己才没有因为头晕目眩一头撞在墙上。

“还有什么事？”

“我……我过去几天一直在想一件事。”波的声音微哑，压得极低，仿佛在不情愿地吐露惊天动地的秘密，“或许我并没有那么想向芬恩求婚。”

“这又是哪一出？”赫克斯皱起眉头，“达默龙，如果你故意在耍我——”

“绝对没有！”波的声音听起来似乎有些慌乱，“我只是——赫克斯，那天晚上看着蕾伊掏出戒指，我虽然很震惊，但也不知道为什么感到一阵如释重负，甚至替他们由衷快乐。我发现自己很可能搞错了对芬恩的感情，他或许在某些方面是我的灵魂伴侣，但我不会因为几天没和他见面就日思夜想，难受得睡不着觉，想见却又不敢见……”

“达默龙，你究竟在说什么？”

“赫克斯。”波一只手紧紧攥住他的胳膊，另一只则慢慢抬了起来，试探着伸向赫克斯的脸颊，然后轻轻敷了上来，轻得仿佛一片飘忽的羽毛落在赫克斯的皮肤上。“赫克斯，阿米蒂奇，我——”他的眼皮飞快颤抖了几下，而赫克斯凝视着那片又长又翘的浓密睫毛，任凭波的手捧着他的脸，然后把自己的嘴唇贴了上来。他们最先碰触的是炙热的呼吸，明明喝醉了的人是赫克斯，波的呼吸却比他更急促；紧接着他感受到干燥温热嘴唇的触感，轻柔，谨慎，辗转片刻才慢慢离开。

“阿米蒂奇……”波仿佛祈祷一般低声念出他的名字，“告诉我我可以这样做。告诉我——我没有把事情彻底搞砸，我们之间还有可能。”

赫克斯低头凝视他在昏暗灯光下闪闪发亮的深色眼睛，只觉得身体一阵僵硬，从波碰触的地方一直麻木到指尖。他深深吸了一口气，全然不在乎嘴巴里的酒精味，在两人之间重重呼出来，然后——

“出去。”他厉声命令，看到波脸上的痛苦神情后觉得自己的心脏也很很抽搐了一下，但他紧绷着脸，强迫自己表情不变。

“阿米蒂奇，我——”波半张开嘴，想说什么却找不到词，但那些无法出口的恳求与解释从他的眼神中源源不断淌出，将赫克斯裹在其中动弹不得。

“我不是任凭你戏弄的对象，达默龙。”赫克斯的头痛得要死，胸口也不断抽搐，只想用最快的速度结束这场折磨，“我们只认识了两年，你就已经求了三次婚，每次都声称对方是你的此生唯一——你让我怎么看这一切？我也不过是你的错误之一，还是说你空虚寂寞到连一周都撑不过去，必须找个人寄托情感才行？”

“我知道我搞砸了，赫克斯，但我承认我是全世界最愚蠢的人，直到现在才搞清楚自己的心意。我……我不知道该怎样让你回心转意，我只求你给我一个机会，最后一个机会。”

“事不过三——还记得吗？”赫克斯转过头，不想再看对方脸上过于清晰的痛苦绝望，“你在我这里已经花光最后一次机会了。”

“可是，赫克斯——”

“出去。不要让我再重复一遍。”

大门紧闭的闷响像是行刑的枪声。赫克斯顺着墙壁慢慢滑向地板，把滚烫的额头贴在冰冷的木材上，再也忍不住从胸口迸发出的低声啜泣。

***

接下来一个月赫克斯的生活平淡无波——字面意义上。波·达默龙从他的生活里彻底消失了，就好像过去两年从来没发生过。当然，他留下的印记还在，赫克斯每次看到米莉森就不可避免想到他；蕾伊也并没有随他一同消失，而是在不久后带着他的白痴表哥来到首饰店。

赫克斯尽全力修好了那柄可以进博物馆的梳子，并且发誓以后再也不和那个不知道叫本·索罗还是凯洛·伦的白痴打交道。只不过他最终败在蕾伊甜美灿烂的笑容之下，无论有多不情愿，还是清理并修复了一连串家传首饰，项链手链发冠应有尽有，而且都昂贵得令人咋舌。和蕾伊混熟之后他才知道她和凯洛的外祖母是某个欧洲小国的皇室，因此这些家传宝物的确来历不凡。赫克斯很感激她愿意把修复这些珠宝的工作交给他这样名不见经传的金匠，同时也无比珍惜能够和它们近距离接触学习的机会，全身心投入工作之中。

他本以为蕾伊会多嘴他和波突然冷淡的关系，因为蕾伊看上去也是那种特别热心肠的类型，但蕾伊从没对他提过半句。赫克斯直到十多天后才发现不对劲：蕾伊每次来店铺找他都会带一杯热咖啡，恰好是他最喜欢的枫糖玛奇朵，连加多少枫糖都一清二楚；此外蕾伊在店铺里手机不离手，赫克斯一开始以为她在和凯洛那个控制狂发短信，但那天他不经意抬头却撞到蕾伊对着他的侧脸抓拍。女孩立刻收起手机，冲他不好意思地吐了吐舌头。赫克斯眯起眼睛，目光从蕾伊转向柜台上的咖啡杯，心里顿时明白过来。

他不由感到失望，却同时忍不住感到细微的快慰，因为波虽然没有亲自出现，却也没有彻底忘记他。赫克斯以为自己早就锻炼出一颗冰冷强大的心脏，然而这么久过去了，他的心一想到波依旧会隐隐抽痛，而一个细小的声音也会在夜深人静时轻声嘀咕：你害怕过于脆弱的自尊把波彻底推走，从此再也见不到这个让你如此在意的人。浪费掉最后一次机会的不是波，而是你，阿米蒂奇。这个声音有的时候则像极了他父亲的轻蔑：像一张白纸一样软弱，无用；你以为你逃去美国就会有人多看你一眼？这个世界上不会有任何人喜欢像你这样的废物！

那些经由时间与距离逐渐平息的噩梦再次找上门来，每当赫克斯浑身颤抖着从床上惊醒，他总以为身后会有一双坚实的胳膊紧紧搂住他，安慰他。可他的床却一片冰冷。

法斯玛对整件事的评价自然是痛心又惋惜。她知道赫克斯渴望了多久，一直对他恨铁不成钢，却也说不出怪罪他的话。“我觉得你们两个都有错，”在几杯啤酒后法斯玛终于坦诚相告，“你要不是一直这么纠结，他遛狗的时候被一百只狗缠住也不会多看任何人一眼。但他……”她使劲摇了摇金发脑袋，叹了口气，“你们实在太不一样了，尤其在婚姻爱情观上，或许的确不是上天注定。”

就这样，季节转入深秋，时间从万圣节来到感恩节，他认识波整整两年了。赫克斯甚至还清晰记得两年前波推开店门冲进来的样子：卷发狂野，眼神明亮，赫克斯愣在柜台后面，因为他从没见过这般让他仅看了一眼就心动不已的人。

去年的感恩节他和法斯玛一起在他的公寓度过，两个英国人叫了披萨外卖，挤在沙发上喝了个大醉。今年他决定独自一人与这个没有任何意义的节日做对抗，提前一周就拒绝了法斯玛的约酒，准备给自己放几天假。让他没想到的是蕾伊亲自来了一趟，请他回家和他们一起过节，说她的姑妈一家很想见见赫克斯。赫克斯有点心动那些没被拿来清理的珠宝，但想到凯洛之后当即拒绝，他绝对不要和那个男人被困在同一个屋檐下。

感恩节前一天，他按计划做完节前最后一份单子——依旧是一枚订婚戒指，客户寄来几枚两边家庭的旧戒指，想让他重新设计并融合成一枚新的。像这样的订单总会触动赫克斯内心深处，尤其在过去一个月的闹剧之后，他凝视着最后清洁抛光完毕的成品时甚至觉得鼻子有些酸。

此刻距离关店还有不到半个小时，赫克斯原本想自己一个人清静一会，却没想到工作室外铃声大作，一声声很不耐烦。他不得不立刻放下订婚戒指，连手都没洗干净就走了出去。

“欢迎——哦。”他的身体在柜台后面僵硬地停住了，因为这个时间点出现在店铺里的还能是谁？他早该料到。

“嘿，Hugs。”一个月未见的波站在那里，满脸微笑注视着他。他的卷发被风吹得东倒西歪，眼睛则因为某种赫克斯无法分辨的情绪亮得惊人。他看起来和两年前一模一样，同样是那么激动，迫不及待，也同样令赫克斯渴望得心痛。

“有什么我能帮你的吗？”赫克斯控制不住自己的心，但他能控制住表情，立刻甩出职业的礼貌。波似乎也完全不在意，从口袋里掏出一个小盒子——已经让赫克斯非常眼熟的小盒子，轻轻放在柜台上。

“我想改一下这枚戒指的尺寸。”

赫克斯憋着胸口一股气，咬紧牙关点点头。“改成哪种尺寸？”

“我写了一张纸条，放在盒子里面了。”

赫克斯伸手拿起首饰盒，在手指碰到天鹅绒面料时不可避免地颤抖了一下，只希望波没注意到。盒子正如他记忆中一样轻，那枚白金戒指静静躺在里面，又一次引起赫克斯的旧日感伤。他用指甲掐了掐手心，取出里面那张折得很小的纸条，强迫自己的手指慢慢打开。他以为上面会是一个精准的数字，或者一句描述，但纸条上却是一个问题——一个波用略微颤抖的字迹写下的问题：

[你左手无名指的尺寸是什么？]

赫克斯死命捏住盒子才没把它摔在柜台上，但波看起来全然不在意这枚母亲留下的宝贵遗物会被赫克斯如何对待，因为他那双明亮的深色眼睛从没有片刻离开过赫克斯的脸庞。波深深注视着赫克斯，仿佛他才是一枚值得爱惜的戒指，仿佛他是整个世界最稀有的金属、最珍贵的宝石。

“你用不着给我任何回答。”波赶在赫克斯张嘴之前急匆匆地说，面上带着微笑——不再痛苦，而是满怀希望，“无论如何，答案肯定还是否定，我都希望你能留下这枚戒指。”

“可这是你妈妈的婚戒。”赫克斯听到自己无比虚弱的回答，“我不能——”

“我一直希望能把它给一个对的人，一个真正值得的人。哪怕他不愿回应我的感情，这枚戒指依旧属于他——属于你，阿米蒂奇。”

赫克斯凝视着波坦然真诚的微笑，慢慢张开嘴，却发现根本找不到声音——他该怎样回答这样一句告白？说自己不是那个对的人？说他不值得波的感情？或许的确如此，可是他太想要成为那个人了，他实在太想、太想要波了。

突然间，一个想法闪电般划过脑海。

“稍等。”他对波冷硬地点点头，抓着首饰盒转身冲回工作室，然后从电脑里翻找出两年前的工作记录。他会认真记下每一枚戒指修改之前的尺寸，以防客户反悔或者有后续要求，所以这枚婚戒原本的尺寸一直躺在硬盘深处。他看着电脑屏幕上那个熟悉的数字，感觉自己的手正在微微颤抖。

许久过后，他深吸一口气强迫自己冷静下来，从工作台上拿起锯子，开始按照波的要求为这枚戒指修改尺寸。戒指设计本身并不复杂，他只花了片刻功夫就改好了尺寸。清洗抛光之后，赫克斯这辈子头一次用黢黑的指尖拿起闪闪发亮的戒指，犹豫片刻后慢慢套进自己的左手无名指，一寸寸推至指根。

戒指正合适，不松不紧贴在皮肤上。属于波的妈妈的这枚婚戒恰好是赫克斯手指的尺寸，他其实在两年前第一次修改时就注意到了。

他试探着攥了攥手，感受手指上突然多出来的几克重量——轻得像是一片羽毛落在那里，却又沉重得如同一块烧红的铁，滋滋炙烤他的皮肤。他是否配得上这样一枚戒指？他是否配得上波的爱？

赫克斯最后深吸一口气，转身走出工作室。波依旧等在外面，姿势没有半点变化，唯独神情因长时间等待从自信逐渐滑向脆弱。他最先并没有看到赫克斯的手，但已经冲他露出笑容，就好像他已经全然接受了赫克斯抛给他的任何回答，无论那是一句拒绝，还是命令他等待十年、二十年、一辈子。可当赫克斯在他面前缓缓抬起左手，冲他展露出无名指上那枚戒指时，波的面颊已然因为惊喜而涨红，而他的眼睛是那样亮，比赫克斯见过的任何一颗钻石都更明亮。

赫克斯冲他挑挑眉，而波终于笑出声，如释重负，满是赫克斯太过想念的快乐。他伸出手来握住赫克斯的手，把沾染成黑色的指尖送到自己唇边，用轻柔且火热的吻碰触赫克斯指尖上的每一处粗糙硬茧，仿佛这些吻是他无声的歉意与对未来的承诺。

可最终，等波抬起头后，他只对赫克斯说了这样一句：“看起来这枚戒指你戴正合适。”


End file.
